If I had been there
by datawolf39
Summary: If Jim had been on Vulcan when Spock was being bullied.


**If I had been there **

Spock climbed out of the learning pit and began to walk to the exit. Since he had completed the required work for week he would not be required to return to the learning pit until the beginning of the next week and that was fine by him because that would mean that he would be able to avoid Stonn and his two friends that always bothered him when he came to the learning pits. He knew that they were just trying to provoke him because he wasn't a full blooded Vulcan and they thought that he was inferior because of that.

As he walked out he could see that today would not be easy because Stonn and his friends were approaching. Quickly Spock stood and put in place a mask of Vulcan indifference.

"I assume that you have prepared new insults for today." He stated knowing that they had off course.

"Affirmitive." One of them acknowledged.

"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response," he informed them stoically.

The first few insults were weak and he had no trouble ignoring them but then Stonn called his father a traitor and his mother a whore. The anger built inside of him and for a moment his vision hazed red and he began to raise a fist to hit the person who dared make such a derogatory remark about his parents.

But before he could he was startled by a laugh.

"And I thought that Vulcans were supposed to be logical and hide their emotions." The voice laughed again.

Spock turned and saw a blond haired boy was approaching and to his surprise the boy was a human.

The three bully Vulcans were shocked and wondered who this boy that was insulting their logic was.

"First of all there is now logic in saying that he has no place in the universe just because he is a hybrid. He is different and rare but IDIC is the cornerstone of the Vulcan way so you hatred is not only unfounded but it is a disgrace to your very heritage. Even worse is that you are being hypocritical in accusing him of showing emotion because by bullying him to get him to express an emotion you yourselves are being emotional."

Turning to Spock the boy introduced himself. "My name is James Kirk."

Chocolate brown eyes turned to the human. "I am Spock."

"It's nice to meet you Spock and it is a pleasure to know that not all Vulcans are insulting and closed minded as they seem to be."

"Indeed." Spock responded.

"Are you finished with your studies in the pit?" Spock asked the human.

"Yes for the week. What about you?"

"I am also done for the week."

Together the Vulcan and the human walked outside leaving three Vulcans very confused and a bit angry.

Together the two of them walked in companionable silence until the street split. "This is the way I have to go," Jim said to his new Vulcan friend.

Spock found himself oddly sadden by that. Suddenly before he even knew what he was saying Spock asked, "I do not wish to part company with you so soon. Would you like to visit my place of residence?"

Startled the Jim looked at him and laughed in surprise. He stopped when he saw the slight green blush of the boy beside him. In a hurry he explained. "I was just surprised," he assured Spock "that was a very long sentence just to ask if I would go over your house."

Understanding Spock nodded.

"I would have to call my mom though she tends to worry a lot."

"Affirmative, human mothers are indeed perhaps the most worrisome of all known species."

Jim looked over at Spock. Spock's brown eyes sparkled and smiled belying the stoic tone of his voice which made Jim realize that Spock was joking with him and once again he laughed in surprise.

Inside Spock was happy that he had made Jim laugh as he had intended and the more he heard Jim laugh the more he wanted to elicit that response in him.

Five minutes later they were at Spock's house and Spock led Jim over to the Comp unit to call his mother who was surprised but pleased and told him to be home before dark. That task finished Spock led Jim to the kitchen and began to prepare a snack for the two of them

A few minutes after they ate Amanda and Sarek arrived and came into the kitchen startled to see Spock and this other child in their home.

"Mother, Father this is Jim Kirk I met him in the Academy today and we both felt mutual pleasure in the company of one another so I invited him to our place of residence so that we could continue to converse."

Jim snickered at the long sentence and blushed when the two adults looked at him. After Jim explained himself he and Spock went upstairs to Spock's room.

Lady Amanda and Sarek both looked at each other for a moment and exchanged small smiles happy in the knowledge that their son had found such a good friend.

**I was going to end when they left the learning pit place but the rest just wrote itself. Anyway I had to do this because I felt really upset with the scene in the movie. One other note I don't really know what they called the Vulcan 'school' so I just called it the Academy if it has a name that anyone knows of feel free to tell me. PS. I love reviews as long as they are constructive. **


End file.
